Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK
– najbardziej zaawansowana kosmiczna stacja ludzkości, na której znajdowało się czołowe centrum badawcze. Kolonia powstała ponad 50 lat przed wydarzeniami z gry Sonic Adventure 2. Opis Wygląd Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK była okrągłą stacją kosmiczną, przypominającą pomniejszoną wersję ziemskiego księżyca. Kiedy w Sonic Adventure 2 Doktor Eggman aktywował Armatę Zaćmienia, połowa kolonii uległa zniszczeniu. Obecnie ARK jest półkolistą stacją, z której od dołu wystaje wspomniana wcześniej broń. Po bokach Armaty Zaćmienia mieszczą się dwie okrągłe przybudówki, przypominające oczy. Od boków kolonii odstają również trzy pary metalowych ramion, przypominających kształtem wąsy. Cała konstrukcja formuje coś na kształt głowy przełożonego stacji, Profesora Geralda Robotnika. Dodatkowo, od spodu kolonii wystają budowle przypominające wieżowce. Tworzą one skomplikowany system połączeń zewnętrznych na kolonii. Od wewnątrz kolonia składa się z niezliczonych korytarzy i pomieszczeń, w których prowadzone były badania. ARK posiada własną elektrownię i generator mocy. Stację chronią także jej własne roboty, do których należą zarówno latające satelity, strzelające laserami lub kolczastymi bombami, a także roboty GUN i Sztuczny Chaos. Najpotężniejszą bronią Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK jest wspomniana Armata Zaćmienia - ogromne działo zamontowane wewnątrz kolonii. Posiada moc zdolną do niszczenia całych planet, jeśli posiada przy tym siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu w swoim napędzie. Wciąż jednak mając mniej szmaragdów może wyrządzić większe zniszczenia, co zaprezentowana na destrukcji połowy Księżyca. Armata może zniszczyć także mniejsze ciała niebieskie, jak np. komety, bez posiadania szmaragdów. Armata obsługiwana jest przez centralny komputer ARK, w którym trzymane są również różnego rodzaju dane i dzienniki pokładowe. Komputer jest połączony z rdzeniem Armaty Zaćmienia, który jest wielkim pomieszczeniem. Prowadzą do niego zawiłe korytarze, ale bezpośrednio można się dostać do rdzenia poprzez czerwony tunel. Prowadzi on do części ARK, w której zrekonstruowano budowle wznoszone dawno temu przez plemię kolczatek. Są to tunele zalane żółtą wodą, które prowadzą do wspomnianego pomieszczenia, również z brodzikami wody. Pośrodku rdzenia znajduje się replika Ołtarza Szmaragdów, która poskramia moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Na uwagę zasługuje również pomieszczenie ARK, znane obecnie jako opuszczone laboratorium. Jest to pomieszczenie ze szklaną podłogą, w którym znajduje się pojedynczy komputer. Obecnie nie są tu prowadzone żadne badania, jak również nie ma tutaj żadnego odpowiedniego sprzętu. Innymi ważnymi miejscami jest elektrownia ARK, która w wypadku gdy główny generator mocy przestanie działać, zasila stację, oraz pokój komputerowy, który zawiera archiwalne dane, przechowywane w komputerach pośród zielonych ścian. Lokacje * 'Lost Colony '– sektor, który odwiedzał Doktor Eggman w trakcie swojej pierwszej wizyty na ARK. Znajduje się w lewym, górnym rogu kolonii. Korytarze są tutaj przyciemnione, a brak oświetlenia ograniczona widoczność. * 'Eternal Engine '– sektor znajdujący się o jeden poziom niżej niż Lost Colony. Składa się z niebieskich korytarzy i okien, które mogą być wysadzone. Jest to niebezpieczne, ze względu na to że może wessać pobliskie obiekty w przestrzeń kosmiczną. W głębi sektora znajduje się generator mocy kolonii. * 'Crazy Gadget '– sektor znajdująca się po prawej części kolonii. Składa się z niebieskich korytarzy, w których za pomocą specjalnych przycisków możliwa jest zmiana kierunku przyciągania grawitacyjnego. * 'The Doom '– sektor znajdujący się w bliżej nieznanym miejscu ARK. Składa się ze zwykłych metalowych korytarzy. Shadow i Maria uciekali tędy przed wojskowym pościgiem. * 'Lost Impact '– sektor znajdujący się w bliżej nieznanym miejscu ARK. Składa się z podobnych korytarzy co The Doom, ale dodatkowo łączy się z pozostałymi korytarzami za pomocą specjalnego transportera, poruszającego się po szynach z zielonej substancji. * 'Cannon's Core '– rdzeń kolonii, znajdujący się pomiędzy lufą Armaty Zaćmienia, a głównym komputerem. Początkowo składa się ze zwykłych korytarzy, które potem przechodzą do wielkiej komnaty zalanej żółtą wodą. Następnie poprzez czerwony tunel można dostać się do komnaty ze zrekonstruowaną wodną zjeżdżalnią z Lost World, oraz wreszcie do pomieszczenia z repliką Ołtarza Szmaragdów. * 'Final Rush '– zewnętrzny sektor ARK, znajdujący się w prawym rogu kolonii. Składa się z metalowych platform i licznych szyn. * 'Final Chase '– zewnętrzny sektor ARK, znajdujący się w prawym rogu kolonii, nieco niżej od Final Rush. Podobny do wspomnianego poziomu, ale posiada dodatkowo zielone słupy, które przyciągają do siebie użytkowników. * 'Cosmic Wall '– sektor znajdujący się w lewym rogu ARK. Podobny do Final Rush i Final Chase, ale przyciąganie grawitacyjne jest tutaj słabe, co pozwala pojazdom unosić się w przestrzeni kosmicznej. * 'Space Gadget '– zewnętrzny sektor znajdujący się w bliżej nieznanym miejscu ARK. Powstał po wydarzeniach z Sonic Adventure 2. Znajdują się tutaj unoszące się w przestrzeni kosmicznej platformy i przyciski zmieniające grawitację, oraz elektrownia ARK. Pojawiają się tutaj pola ochronne, tworzone przez unoszące się w przestrzeni generaotry. * 'Cosmic Fall '– zewnętrzny sektor, znajdujący się w bliżej nieznanym miejscu ARK. Powstał w trakcie inwazji Black Arms na ARK. Kolonia rozpada się tutaj, przez co większość jej platform spada w dół. Znajduje się tutaj wejście do elektrowni, oraz do pokoju komputerowego. * 'The ARK '– zewnętrzny sektor, znajdujący się w bliżej nieznanym miejscu ARK. Jest tutaj mało solidnie stojących platform, ponieważ większość unosi się w powietrzu. Pojawiają się tutaj pola ochronne, tworzone przez unoszące się w przestrzeni generaotry. * 'Meteor Herd '– jeden z dwóch najbardziej oddalonych, zewnętrznych sektorów ARK. Znajduje się na powierzchni wielkiej asteroidy. Wybudowana jest tutaj wieża z energią o właściwościach lawy i różnego rodzaju maszyny. Często na jego powierzchnię spadają meteory. * 'Mad Space '– najbardziej oddalony sektor ARK, znajdujący się pod Meteor Herd i Armatą Zaćmienia. Składa się z planetoid, każda o własnym przyciąganiu grawitacyjnym. Otoczony jest przez metalowy pierścień. Często na jego powierzchnię spadają meteory. Historia Projekt Shadow Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK powstała w bliżej nieznanych okolicznościach, ale za jej powstanie najpewniej odpowiadała rząd Zjednoczonej Federacji. Kiedy Profesor Gerald Robotnik otrzymał propozycję podjęcia pracy na kolonii, natychmiastowo odmówił. Po tym jak dowiedział się o nieuleczalnej chorobie jego wnuczki, Marii Robotnik, postanowił przyjąć propozycję pracy, aby móc znaleźć lekarstwo. Gerald zabrał Marię razem ze sobą na pokład ARK i rozpoczął badania. Wkrótce potem, ówczesny Prezydent Zjednoczonej Federacji zlecił profesorowi wykonanie Projektu Shadow, którego celem miało być odkrycie sekretu nieśmiertelności. Początkowo Gerald odniósł się do pomysłu niechętnie, twierdząc że przekracza to ludzkie możliwości. Jednak narastająca choroba wnuczki skłoniła go do podjęcia pracy. Naukowcy na czele z Geraldem pracowali długo, wzorując się na starożytnych malowidłach i legendach Plemienia Kolczatek, aż udało im się stworzyć prototyp tzw. najpotężniejszej formy życia, którą była jaszczurka Biolizard. Prototyp okazał się jednak nieskuteczny, ponieważ rozrastał się w bardzo szybkim tempie, a także potrzebował dodatkowych mechanizmów podtrzymujących go przy życiu. Był również bezrozumną bestią. Naukowcy wpisali artykuł o przebiegu projektu, z informacją o Biolizardzie, do głównego komputera, po czym, w obawie o swoje życie i zachowanie potwora, zamknęli go w rdzeniu ARK. Jakiś czas później, Profesor Gerald Robotnik nawiązał kontakt z pozaziemską cywilizacją: kosmitami Black Arms, przemierzającymi kosmos w Black Comet. Ich przywódca, Black Doom, zaoferował swoją pomoc w projekcie, w zamian za otrzymanie 7 Szmaragdów Chaosu. Gerald, chcąc wreszcie ukończyć Projekt Shadow, zgodził się, ale obiecał dostarczyć szmaragdy za 50 lat. Dzięki DNA Black Dooma powstała najpotężniejsza forma życia - jeż Shadow. Black Doom zamierzał go wykorzystać w przyszłości jako swojego agenta, w celu zdobycia Szmaragdów Chaosu, oraz zapowiedział powrót za 50 lat. Gerald wiedząc, że popełnił błąd nawiązując kontakt z kosmitami, przystąpił do budowy Armaty Zaćmienia, potężnej broni o mocy zdolnej do niszczenia planet. Miała posłużyć do wysadzenia Black Comet, w momencie powrotu kosmitów. Zostawił również nagranie, w którym wytłumaczył jak należy pokonać Black Arms. W trakcie kolejnych badań na kolonii, profesor eksperymentował również nad energią chaosu, co doprowadziło do powstania Napędu Chaosu, czyli energii skupionej w małych obwodach, wykorzystywanej później przez organizację Guardian Units of Nations (GUN) do napędzania swoich robotów. Dalszymi efektami prac był tzw. Sztuczny Chaos, forma życia wzorowana na Chaosie, starożytnym bogu zniszczenia. Eksperymenty te o mało nie zakończyły się katastrofą, ponieważ wymknęły się spod kontroli i zaatakowały ARK, lecz organizacja GUN z pomocą jeża Shadowa zdołała spacyfikować potwory i zaprogramować je na nowo, aby teraz strzegły kolonii. Gerald rozpoczął również eksperymenty nad znalezionym Gizoidem - Emerlem. Był to starożytny robot, o bardzo potężnych zdolnościach. Gerald zdołał poskromić go, pokazując swoją kolekcję uzbrojenia. Nowy Projekt Gizoid ''zakończył się jednak katastrofą, ponieważ Emerl wykorzystał moc broni do dokonania zniszczeń na pokładzie kolonii. Rząd zaczął się obawiać o Projekt Shadow, ponieważ profesor nie wynalazł jeszcze nieśmiertelności, ale stworzył czarnego jeża, który mógłby mu pomóc w podboju świata. Aby zapewnić sobie nieco czasu i móc dokończyć projekt, Gerald wysłał rządowi Emerla, odmawiając zakończenia prac. W sytuacji w której profesor odmawiał zamknięcia projektu, oraz z jego winy Gizoid dokonał zniszczeń na ARK, organizacja GUN została wysłana aby dyskretnie zamknąć projekt i wyeliminować wszystkie osoby z nim powiązane. W wyniku ataku, zginęła Maria, wnuczka Geralda, oraz rodzina przyszłego Dowódcy GUN. Jeż Shadow został wystrzelony przez kapsułę w stronę Ziemi, przez Marię, ale później wpadł w ręce wojska i został zamknięty na Prison Island. Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK została natomiast zamknięta i wyłączona z użytku. GUN umieścił tutaj swoje roboty strażnicze, aby pilnowały kolonii przed wpadnięciem w niepowołane ręce. Profesor Gerald Robotnik również został zamknięty w więzieniu na Prison Island, gdzie był zmuszony kontynuować swoje eksperymenty. Po tym jak dowiedział się o śmierci swojej wnuczki, popadł w szaleństwo i przeprogramował Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK w taki sposób, aby uderzyła w Ziemię i rozsadziła całą planetę, kiedy w Armacie Zaćmienia zbierze się wszystkie siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu. Wykonawcą woli profesora stał się jeż Shadow, któremu Gerald wyprał mózg, aby wykonał jego plan zemsty. Na wypadek gdyby Shadow zawiódł, profesor zaprogramował jeszcze Biolizarda, aby mieć pewność że plan się uda. ''Sonic Adventure 2 50 lat później, syn Geralda Robotnika, Doktor Eggman budzi jeża Shadowa ze snu. Czarny jeż zwabia naukowca na Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK i pokazuje Armatę Zaćmienia, którą doktor może wykorzystać do zastraszenia świata i podbicia go. Shadow oszukuje doktora i nie wspomina o planie zemsty Geralda Robotnika. Wkrótce, dołącza do nich nietoperzyca Rouge, rządowa agentka, której zadaniem jest szpiegowanie Eggmana i odkrycie, czy Shadow jest prawdziwą najpotężniejszą formą życia. Shadow i Eggman nie wiedzą jeszcze, że Rouge ma wobec nich inne zamiary, ale przyniesiony przez nią Szmaragd Chaosu przekonuje ich do przyjęcia jej. Niedługo potem, Shadow, Rouge i Eggman wracają na ARK, mając ze sobą sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu. Doktor demonstruje potęgę Armaty Zaćmienia, wykorzystując ją do wysadzenia połowy księżyca. W trakcie uruchamiania działa, połowa Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK zostaje rozsadzona. Mając nadzieję na kapitulację ludzkości, Eggman zamierza zdobyć jeszcze siódmy szmaragd. W jego planach próbują mu przeszkodzić bohaterowie: Sonic, Tails, Amy i Knuckles. Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK pełni ważną rolę w grze, głównie pod koniec, ponieważ znajdują się tu wszystkie ostatnie poziomy dla każdej z postaci. Eggman odnajduje w końcu ostatni szmaragd i umieszcza go w głównym komputerze, czekając na wystrzelenie promienia. Sonic i Shadow toczą pojedynek, w wyniku którego lufa Armaty Zaćmienia zostaje uszkodzona. Wkrótce aktywuje się plan zemsty Profesora Geralda Robotnika na ludzkości: Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK mknie z zawrotną prędkością w stronę Ziemi i ma do niej dotrzeć w ciągu 27 minut i 53 sekund. Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy odkrywają plan starego naukowca i łączą siły, aby powstrzymać ARK. Dołącza do nich również jeż Shadow, który dzięki Amy odzyskał swoje prawdziwe wspomnienia, które usunął mu Gerald. Sonic i Knuckles docierają do jądra kolonii, aby zatrzymać zasilające ją Szmaragdy Chaosu. Drogę zagradza im Biolizard, teleportowany do jądra za pomocą Kontroli Chaosu. Shadow, który dzięki Amy zamierza powstrzymać zło wyrządzone przez profesora, odwraca uwagę Biolizarda, kiedy Sonic i Knuckles za pomocą Głównego Szmaragdu zatrzymują pozostałe szmaragdy. Shadow bardzo mocno uszkadza mechanizm podtrzymujący życie Biolizarda, a moc szmaragdów zostaje okiełznana. Jaszczur używa mocy Szmaragdów Chaosu i z ich pomocą przemienia się w Finalhazard, prowadząc kolonię do zderzenia z Ziemią. Ostatecznie potwór zostaje pokonany przez Super Sonica u Super Shadowa. Kolonii udaje się jednak zdążyć wkroczyć do atmosfery, dlatego Super Sonic i Super Shadow wykonują wspólną, potężną Kontrolę Chaosu, która przenosi stację z powrotem w kosmos. Plan Geralda zostaje pokrzyżowany, ale Shadow spada na Ziemię i wszystkim wydaje się że ginie. Wkrótce, pozostali bohaterowie i złoczyńcy opuszczają ARK i wracają na Ziemię. Shadow the Hedgehog W trakcie wydarzeń z gry Shadow the Hedgehog, Black Arms powracają na Ziemię, z zamiarem jej podbicia. Drużyna Chaotix w trakcie inwazji przebywa na pokładzie Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, gdzie próbuje pozyskać ściśle tajne dane (prawdopodobnie dla ich klienta). Udaje im się uruchomić stare nagranie Geralda, w którym profesor tłumaczy jak należy zniszczyć kosmitów. Shadow, który powrócił w grze Sonic Heroes, ale utracił tam wspomnienia, dowiaduje się prawdy o swojej przeszłości od profesora i pokonuje Black Dooma, wysyłając Black Comet w pobliże ARK, za pomocą potężnej Kontroli Chaosu. Tam, Armata Zaćmienia wystrzeliwuje promień laserowy, który niszczy kometę. Pod koniec gry, Shadow pojawia się na kolonii, gdzie trzyma zdjęcie Geralda i Marii. Po chwili jeż rzuca je za siebie, jako symboliczny gest zerwania ze swoją przeszłością, i odchodzi. Na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK rozgrywają się również poziomy: The ARK, Space Gadget i Cosmic Fall. Wewnętrzne segmenty kolonii są w dosyć dobrym stanie, natomiast zewnętrzne sektory ucierpiały w wyniku wydarzeń z Sonic Adventure 2, w których ARK leciała w stronę Ziemi. Na tych poziomach, ukazana jest próba podboju kolonii przez Black Arms, przy niewielkim oporze ze strony robotów GUN. Dodatkowo, po ukończeniu poziomu The ARK, Black Doom wykorzystuje Armatę Zaćmienia do wystrzelenia w Ziemię potężnego promienia, który zrównuje Central City z ziemią. Z kolei poziomy: The Doom i Lost Impact ukazują wydarzenia z przeszłości ARK. Są to: najazd GUN na kolonię, oraz wymknięcie się Sztucznego Chaosu spod kontroli. Sonic Generations Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK, a dokładniej jej sekcja Final Rush, pojawia się jako miejsce walki Sonica z Shadowem w wersji na konsole/PC. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS pojawia się rdzeń ARK, jako miejsce walki Sonica z Biolizardem. W innych mediach Sonic X Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK pojawia się również w serialu anime Sonic X. Pełni podobną rolę co w Sonic Adventure 2. Miały tu miejsce Projekt Shadow, oraz stworzenie jeża Shadowa i Biolizarda. Na stacji nigdy nie pojawiali się jednak kosmici Black Arms, ani Gizoid Emerl (chociaż ten drugi pojawił się w luźnej adaptacji Sonic Battle). IDW Publishing W komiksach IDW Publishing Doktor Eggman wykorzystał Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK w jednym ze swoich dawnych planów podboju świata. Ciekawostki * Armata Zaćmienia zamontowana na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK może być nawiązaniem do Gwiazdy Śmierci z serii filmów Gwiezdne Wojny. Owa stacja również posiadała broń, o mocy zdolnej do niszczenia całych planet. * W serii pojawiała się, znacznie wcześniej, inna stacja kosmiczna: Death Egg, będąca dziełem Doktora Eggmana. Kategoria:Stacje kosmiczne Kategoria:Fortece Eggmana Kategoria:Twórczość Geralda